deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Mecha Sonic
You may be looking for the official SEGA character: Mecha Sonic. '' , but cooler.]]'' Turbo Mecha Sonic, also known as Mecha Sonic, is the main antagonist of Super Mario Bros. Z. He is the combination of all of Dr. Eggman's robotic Sonic clones merged into a single, genocidal killing machine. He previously fought Bowser Jr. in an episode of One Minute Melee and immediately afterward fought Bowser. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far *'Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Abobo' (Completed) * Android 13 VS Turbo Mecha Sonic * Coola vs Turbo Mecha Sonic *'Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic' (Raiando's version Completed) * Goku vs Turbo Mecha Sonic (Completed) * Grand Dad vs Turbo Mecha Sonic * Metal Sonic VS Turbo Mecha Sonic * Nazo vs Turbo Mecha Sonic (Complete) * Nightmare moon vs Turbo mecha sonic * Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire (Completed) * Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Broly * Turbo Mecha Sonic vs. Ultron Sigma (by TheDragonDemon) * Felix Chilling vs Turbo Mecha Sonic Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) *Anti-Pops (Regular Show) *Copy X (Mega Man Zero) *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) *Goku Black (Dragon Ball) *Enerjak (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Monokuma (Danganronpa) *Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Mecha-Naruto (Naruto) *GOLB (Adventure Time) *Sigma (Mega Man X) *Ultron (Marvel) History Turbo Mecha Sonic was originally Metal Sonic, one of several doppelganger robots created by Dr Eggman to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. After several losses against Sonic, Metal Sonic hatched a plan to reach new levels of power. In the Death Egg, Metal Sonic absorbed three other Sonic doppelgangers, thus achieving his current form. When Dr Eggman threatened to shut down Mecha for their rebellion, they destroyed the Death Egg, causing it to crash into Mobius. As Turbo Mecha Sonic emerged from the Death Egg, they demonstrated a much more bloodthirsty mindset than Metal Sonic ever had. They traveled the land, searching for the Chaos Emeralds and slaughtering innocents. When Sonic tried to defend the last Chaos Emerald from being taken, Mecha easily defeated him. Shadow's intervention, by teleporting the Emeralds away to the Mushroom World with Chaos Control, was the only thing that prevented Mecha's absolute victory. During the course of Super Mario Bros Z, Mecha Sonic is shown searching for the Chaos Emeralds, in a journey parallel to that of the protagonists. Death Battle Info Turbo Mecha Sonic is portrayed as the most powerful character in the Super Mario Bros Z series. He largely relies on a brutal form of martial arts, using his own metallic body as a weapon. Their defenses are also remarkable, and can be enhanced through the creation of energy-based barriers. Mecha Sonic is shown to be a highly mobile fighter, thanks to the jet engines built into their body. This makes them fast enough to keep up with Sonic and nimbly fly through the air. They are also capable of curling into a ball similar to Sonic's Spin Jump, and can use this form both for offense and defense. Mecha Sonic is also equipped with an arm cannon that can either be used as a machine gun or a missile launcher. However, they more frequently rely energy blasts. These include both weaker attacks, which can be rapidly fired, and extremely powerful chargeable attacks that can destroy mountains and islands. Mecha Sonic appears to have Chaos abilities similar to Shadow. This is more evident in his Semi-Super mode, where he can rapidly teleport to create devastating combo attacks, and use Chaos Control to warp space and time. Additionally, Mecha Sonic can use Chaos Blast and Sonic's Light Speed Attack and he is shown to be able to copy and use the powers of others. In Episode 7, he also shows the ability to stretch his limbs. Background *Name: Turbo Mecha Sonic *Occupation: Former Minion turned Homicidal Power Hungry Maniac *Power Level: Over 9,000 *Originally Metal Sonic *Created when Metal Sonic combined with all previous Robot Sonic models Physical Abilities and Weaponry *Superhuman Strength and Durability *Shown to be much faster than Sonic *Chest Laser *Scanning and Copying **Shadow's Chaos Powers **Sonic's Light Speed Attack *Extendable Arms (Only in Minus World) *Arm Cannon **Has a machine gun mode and can shot two rockets at once *Energy Barrier *Flight Transformations *Semi-Super Form **Accomplished when using only four Chaos Emeralds **Greatly increases his powers and abilities **Needs less time in charging energy attacks **Capable of creating a death ball that can destroy an island *Metallix **Accomplished with all seven Chaos Emeralds **Mecha Sonic's ultimate form **Power is unknown Feats *Killed Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit and many other denizens of Mobius effortlessly slaughtering them before they could resist and collected all six Chaos Emeralds within a few short hours *Killed both the Koopa Bros and Axem Rangers X in quick succession *Defeated the combined forces of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow even admitting that he was just toying with them *No sells a blow from Axem Yellow who was strong enough to split a mountain in half with a single strike *Destroyed Yoshi's Island *Emerged unscathed from the Death Egg's crash into Mobius, which shook the entire planet and covered the skies in dark clouds similar in vain to the asteroid impact that was responsible for wiping out the dinosaurs *Endures the Koopa Bros' special attack, which had previously been used to defeat the heroes *Traveled so fast in a fight with Sonic, the entire planet froze *Flew straight through the Chaos Emerald-powered laser of the Blade which was powerful enough to destroy the mountain range of Yoshi's Island *Defeated Shadow the Hedgehog one on one in his base form (Episode 9; incomplete) Weaknesses *Extremely overconfident and arrogant *Massive god complex *Much of its power is dependent on having Chaos Emeralds, which can be separated from them **Four Emeralds alone are enough to grant a substantial boost in power, but all seven are needed to reach peak potential *Arm Cannon seems ineffective against slower foes **His own missiles can harm him if used against him *Seemingly less durable against fire attacks Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Fusions Category:Robots Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Villains Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marksman Category:Missile User Category:Technology users Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Main Antagonist Category:OC based on existing character Category:Copy users Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants created by Science